Safe Haven
by carson34
Summary: Steve meets a woman that needs his help but can she trust him? * Updates Monday *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I have been debating about this storyline for a while now. I am still working on the title although that if you are reading this, I figured out a title for it. We will only have about five chapters in this storyline.

Chapter 1

Anna walked into the bar to find a man sitting there with his buddies. She walked over to where her brother was sitting there.

"Hey big brother." She greeted her big brother.

"Hey, so you know that guy over there." He responded to her.

"No." She responded to him. "Why? Should I?"

"Other than he keeps watching you." He responded to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean, dear sister, he is checking you out. You should go over and talk to him." He responded to his sister.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He responded to her before getting up and walking out. She could not believe her brother leaving her like that. She was not paying any attention when he came walking up.

"Hello." He said as he reached out his hand to shake her.

"Hi, what is your name?" She asked him before taking his hand.

"Steve." Steve said to her with a smile. "Yours?"

"Anna." She responded to him.

"Well, I can say that it's nice to meet you." Steve responded to her.

"Yes, of course." She responded to him. "Listen, I have to go."

"Alright, I will probably see you around." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Alright, bye." She responded to him with a smile as she got up and left.

Two weeks went by and Steve has caught glimpse of her. He would hoped that they could be friends. That morning, he was surprised to find her sitting at the beach that he liked to run to.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Steve asked her as he stopped running.

"I need someone's help." She responded to him.

"Alright, do you want to come back to my house or go to the headquarters and we can talk?" Steve questioned her.

"I feel safer here. I never know when he is watching." she responded to her.

"Who is watching you?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know the guy's name but I get random text messages and then phone calls. The person just hangs up without even saying a word." She responded to him.

"Okay, I need you to come into headquarters so we can file a report on it. I can help you." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I can't. He threaten my brother one time if I ever told anyone about this." She responded to him.

"Then come to my house so I can protect you." Steve revealed to her.

"I can't. I do not know who I can trust." She responded to him.

"Listen to me, you are not alone. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"Okay." She responded to him.

"Okay, Can you tell me when this started?" He asked her.

"It started about two months ago but it was off and on. It started to really pick up right after I met you two weeks ago." She responded to him.

"I will get my team on this so we can figure it out. We need to take you to a place safe." Steve responded to her before he heard her phone go off. He watched her pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh my God. He knows." She said as she looked what the text message said. She copied the text messaged and forward it to Steve. She watched as he pulled her text up. He started to look around to see if anyone was watching and there was no one that he could see.

"It's going to be okay." Steve responded to her as they started to walk back to his house. Steve had managed to text Danny on the way back. "Okay, so my best-friend is going to meet us at the house."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because, he's also my partner at where I work. It's okay. You are safe." He responded to her. He had to admit that she needed a lot of reassure if she was safe or not.

"Okay." She said as she got to the house. "Are you sure that he won't find me here?"

"There is no way that he is going to find you here and if he does than I will take care of it. You will be safe." Steve responded to her.

"How can you tell?" She asked him.

"Because if he shows up then I will arrest him. It is the best chance that we have." He responded to her.

"It is a good idea." She responded as she heard a knock on the door. She watched as Steve went to go open the door.

"Hey, Danno. Thank you for coming." Steve said to him as he invited him inside of the house. He pointed to Anna "This is Anna and she needs our help."

"Okay, so what is going on?" He asked him.

"Anna met me at the park that I run to every morning and told me that she is being stalked. Then as we were talking, she got a text message from an unknown person. I looked around and saw no one." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Okay, so that explains the person that I saw standing outside of your beach front just as I was walking up to here." Danny responded to them.

"Are they still there?" Steve questioned him as he went to the front door. All the sudden there was a loud noise.

Author Note: I meant to post this on April 3rd but was not feeling the storyline at all so I pushed it back to our May schedule. I should have two chapters done by the first week of May if my timing is right. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I ended up writing about 1/4 of the chapter and deleting it to start all over and then I barely wrote a hundred words and the deleted that one. So this is take four.

Chapter 2:

Steve rushed to the spot where the man broke in. He ended up pushing her out of the way. Danny rushed to make sure that she was cover. He heard a loud noise and turned to look to see that Steve had pushed the man into the table.

 _Great, another thing that they were going to have to fix._ Danny thought in his head. He watched as his friend went to go check on her.

"I am fine." She said to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just want to make sure that you are." Steve responded to her with a smile. He was glad that she was okay.

"I just hope that this is over." She responded to him.

"It will be. I promise you that." Steve responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that she was safe for now. It was his job to make sure that stayed that way.

Danny ended up leaving since he knew that they were both safe for the moment. Steve closed the door as he left while Anna had gone upstairs. He knew that there could be a chance for them to get together but first he needed to make sure that she was okay. He headed upstairs to find out where she is. He found her in his bedroom.

"Hey." Steve greeted his friend.

"Hi, I am sorry. I know that I should not be in there." She responded to him.

"No, you are fine. It is okay." Steve responded to her before giving her a small smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am sure. I want you comfortable here." Steve responded to her as he walked towards her. She felt him wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"I know but it just worries me that they got here. How did they find where you live?" She asked him.

"I don't know but we will figure it out okay." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He knew that she was scared and the truth was so was he.

Steve and Anna were both did not know that someone was standing outside watching them interact. The next morning, Steve woke up early to head for his morning swim when he noticed footprints in the sand. He had seen the other ones but this one did not seem to move. He ran back inside of the house and grabbed his phone to dial Danny's numbers.

"Danny, we have a problem." Steve said to his friend. "Meet us at headquarters. I need to go wake her up and fill her in."

Steve got off the phone and headed upstairs. He knew that she was not going to take this well. Last night, he had a feeling that this was not over and now he knows for sure that this is not over. He walked towards her bedroom and knocked on the door. She opened the door.

"Hey what is going on?" She asked him with a smile. He hated that he was going to have to tell her this.

"I was heading for my morning swim or run and there was someone's footprints. I don't know how fresh they were but I do know that they were watching the house." Steve revealed to her.

"No!" She said to him. He knew that she was going to be upset by this but did not know how bad she was going to be upset. "I need to get out of here. I have to go somewhere where it doesn't put you and the team in danger."

"Anna, listen to me. We can protect you like we did last night. It's going to be okay." Steve tried to reassure her.

"No, I need to go." She said before running out of his reach and down the stairs. He knew her to stay safe with him.

"Anna, wait." Steve said before running after her but it was too late. She was already out of the house and in her car. Steve watched as she back out and drove away. Steve ran over to his truck and tried to follow her but his car would not start. He check out his engine and found that it had been disable.

"What in the world?" Steve said to himself as he pulled out his phone to dial Danny's number. "I need you to come and get me. Also have Chin track down Anna. She ran from me."

Meanwhile, Anna was driving down the road and did not see that she had a tale following her. She knew that Steve was right that she was safer with him but she can't handle putting him in danger again.

Danny arrived to the house with a very annoyed Steve. He was starting to laugh as he got out of the car.

"So she disable your car?" He asked his friend.

"We don't know if it was her. I think that it was whoever watching us. Whoever it was able to freak her out." Steve responded to him.

"I know and that is why we will find her." Danny responded right as Steve's cell phone started to ring.

"McGarrett." Steve answered it.

"Oh my god, Steve, I am so sorry for leaving." Anna responded to him. Right before Steve had a chance to answer, He heard a crash.

"Anna!" Steve yelled into the phone.

Author Note: Alright that is it for the end of this chapter. We only have three more chapters of this storyline left. Don't worry, Anna and Steve will get together since this is a romance story plus a little bit of drama. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you had a fabulous weekend and now it's time for the new chapter. We are in the middle of this storyline.

Chapter 3

Anna knew that there was a chance that Steve could find and get her out of there. She just knew that she needed to keep safe. Anna noticed that someone was coming into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked the person trying to stay calm.

"I want you." He revealed to her. "But it seems that you have caught the eye of another fella that I need to get rid of."

"Please don't hurt him." She responded to him. She knew that she needed to get him to untie her and then she could get out of there.

"He needs to go. I try to get my brother to do my work for me." He responded to her.

"Why did you come after me?" She asked him. "I want you to leave him alone. He is not part of this."

"He sure does want to protect you as much has he can." He responded to her.

"Please, I beg you not to do this." She said him.

"I can not promise you that I will leave him alone. I can't share you with someone else." He responded to her.

"Please, I promise that I will go with you if you leave Steve alone." She responded to him.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny were walking into headquarters to try to find her. Something about this girl that he cares deeply about.

"Steve, we are going to find her." Danny said to his friend.

"I know that we will and I trust that we will. I just don't know where to start. Danny, I am scared that we won't find her in time. I am afraid that I am going to lose her before I get a chance to get to know her." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Listen to me, Steve, we are going to find her. You are going to be okay. She is going to be okay." Danny responded to him. Danny knew that his friend had fall for this girl when he met her before this all started.

"I hope so. I need to tell her how I feel." Steve responded to his friend as they started to track down some leads. They found the location that he had found. "Let's go."

Anna was still sitting in the room that he had put her in. She was not happy about this at all. She knew that he was going to find her but hoped that he would not be put in danger. The next thing, she knew Steve and Danny came running into the room. Steve ran towards her.

"Hey everything is okay. You are safe." Steve said not paying attention as Danny was being attacked by the man behind him.

"Steve look out!" She yelled as the man had started to come after him but it was too late both Steve and Danny were already knocked out cold. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I told you that I don't share and I won't share with him." He said as he pointed to Steve.

"Please let them go. They are not part of this." She pleaded with him. They did not know is that Chin and Kono were outside with Grover.

The next thing that they knew that there was a flash-bang and in came the rest of them. Chin untied her so she could go check on Steve. She managed to wake him up.

"Hey, I am so sorry." She said to him.

"It's okay. You are safe now." Steve responded as he looked over and saw that Danny was being check on by Chin. "We need to get you out of here."

She helped him up to his feet and they walked out together. She was happy that it was over and now she did not have worry about him getting hurt.

Two days later, She had decided to head to the headquarters to check on the boys. She still felt bad about what happen to them. She walked into the headquarters to find the team there but no Steve.

"Have you guys seen Steve?" She asked them.

" He is just in a meeting with the Governor. He should be back in about twenty minutes." Chin said to her.

"Okay, I will wait." She responded to him. She walked into his office and sat down. She knew that he would not mind her sitting in there.

About twenty minutes later, Steve and Danny walked into the office arguing about what the Governor had told Steve. They had gotten in trouble for saving her life instead of working on the case that the Governor had assigned them.

"Are you serious? We were saving her life." Danny said to his friend.

"I am very serious. The Governor was not happy that we were not working on the case that he gave us to work on." Steve responded as Chin walked up to them.

"Guys, maybe this is not the best time to talk about this." Chin revealed right as Anna stood up. She had heard everything that the boys were talking about. She could not believe that he was in trouble for what he chose to do.

"Steve, I am sorry." She responded to him. She watched as Steve walked over to her.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. You did nothing wrong. You were in danger and it is our jobs to protect everyone that is in danger. I need to tell you something." Steve responded to her.

Before he had a chance to reveal how he felt, She leaned up and gave him a small kiss. Steve returned the kiss as the rest of the team walked out of the room.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for the past two weeks reviews. I will see you guys soon for chapter 4. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It is time for the second to last chapter on this storyline. I had a really good relaxing weekend and ready for my fanfiction break. There is one review that was made late last night that I wanted to address. Now, I have to say that my language is English and I don't know any other language. Hopefully that clears that up.

Chapter 4

Anna had been working crazy hours and Steve wanted to make sure that they would spend time this weekend. She walked into the house after a long day at work. She was surprised to find Steve sitting there.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" She asked him. She watched as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I came here to see my girlfriend because I haven't been able to see her in a few weeks." Steve responded to her with a smile. "You see, I miss her."

"I know, I am sorry that I have been working." She responded to him before giving him a small kiss. "I miss you too."

"So what should we do?" She asked him with a smile.

"I think that we should start by making dinner because I am sure that you are hungry." He responded to her with a smile.

They walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Steve was super happy that he got to be with her. He thought about their lives a few weeks ago. She could tell that he was looking at her.

"Steve, what are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about us about how much we have change our relationship." He responded to her with a smile.

"I know, I am glad that we have gotten close together." She responded to him. "I am glad that we were able to make sure that we could have a future together."

"I know sweetie." Steve said as they ate dinner. They would later sit down and watch a movie until Steve got a call about a new case.

"I am sorry that I have to go back to work." He responded to her. He wanted nothing more but to stay with her.

"It is okay. I understand why you have to do this. Just promise me that you will stay safe." She responded to him.

She watched as he left the room. She knew that this was hard for him to leave. They were trying to have some time together. She stayed up for a little bit later before heading to bed. She sent him a text.

"I am just making sure that you are staying safe."

She put her phone back down and turns off the light. She heard her phone go off and pick it up to find his response to her text message.

"I will do my best. I will see you later on."

She smiled when she saw his response. She could not wait for to see what is plans were for the future. Two days later, Steve was finally able to come home. He had a busy case and could not wait to go home. He finally got home and smiled to find her car in the driveway.

He walked into the house to find her sitting on the chair with a gun in her hand. Steve could not believe that this is what is going on right now.

"What is going on?" He asked her.

"I need to tell you the truth about something." She said to him.

"So why do you have a gun?" He asked her.

"Because I have no choice. There is something that I did not tell you." She responded to him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked her.

"Listen to me, I wanted to make sure that you stay out of this while I do this." She responded to him.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"I can't tell you but I need you not to follow me." She responded to him as she left the room

"You know that I can't promise you that." Steve said to her. "Whatever it is, you know that we can help you."

"I know and I want your help more than anything if it was just me." She responded to him leaving him puzzled.

Steve had no choice but to let her go for now. He was going to find her and get some answers to his burning question. Steve managed to call his partner to get him here.

"What the heck happen to you? What did you say to piss her off?" Danny asked his friend.

"I did not do anything beside coming home." Steve revealed to his friend. "She had a gun and was waiting for me to come home."

"I told you to be careful with her but did you listen to me? No you did not." Danny warned his friend.

"I know but there is something more that meets the idea with her. Something has to be happening with her. I know that she would not be doing this." Steve responded to his friend.

"Do you know where she would go?" Danny asked as he sigh a little deeply.

"I have an idea of where she would go?" Steve responded to her.

Meanwhile, Anna walked into her apartment. She knew that Steve and the rest of the team will try to find her. She went to pack her bag so she can get out of there.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. chapter 5

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I am so glad that many have enjoy this storyline. I am planning to take the month of June off from posting fanfic. I will starting to write the week of Father's day to prepare for the return in July.

Chapter 5

She did not hear that Steve came walking into the room with Danny in tow.

"I am not going to let you leave like this." Steve said to her.

"Steve, Please. I need to go." She responded to him.

"Okay, wait a minute. Let me talk to you about it. I need to know why." Steve responded to her before turning his attention to his friend. "Danny, can you wait out in the living room?"

"Yeah sure." Danny said to his friend before leaving the room. He is not sure if he trust her not to hurt Steve again. Steve waited for Danny to leave the room before turning his attention to her.

"What is going on?" Steve asked her.

"Steve, please. I can't tell you. I want to make sure that everyone that is involved stay safe." Anna responded to him.

"Listen to me, my team helped you from the last time that you were in trouble. We can do it again." Steve responded to her. "Please let us help you."

"Steve, please. Just let me go." She responded to him as he walked over to her.

"I love you and want to make sure that you are safe." Steve responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too but I need you to trust me." She responded to him.

"I trust you but." Steve revealed to her.

"But what?" She asked him.

"I need you to trust me to make sure that I can protect you." Steve responded to her.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to feel responsible that you are get hurt because of my life. I feel that I am the one that is bringing so much drama in your life." She responded to him.

"Listen to me, You are not bringing any more drama. Look at who I am friends with. Danny brings the drama into my life. So I need you to tell me what is going on?" Steve begged her.

"Alright." She responded to tell him everything going on with her. She also mention that the man that was stalking her had kidnapped her sister's daughter that she had legal custody of. She knew that she needed to find where she was. Steve promised that they would be able to find her and get her back to her aunt.

Steve and the team got to work right away. He knew that it was going to be hard to find anything that would point in her direction but he could not give up. He had made a promise to her and he was not going to break it.

Two days went by and he was no where near close to finding out where she was. Steve knew that they were going to have to take a break from it to work on other cases. Steve walked out of his office when he found Danny and Chin waiting at the big table.

"Hey, We might have found a little lead on Anna's niece and we need to go." Danny said to him

"Alright, Let's go." Steve responded to him as they headed to the car. They got to the location to where she could be. They managed to get through the building and found the little girl. Steve bend down to talk to her.

"Hey, it's okay. I am Steve. I am a cop." Steve said to her as the rest of the team. She was still scared. "I know your aunt."

"You do?" She asked him.

"Yes. She is waiting for you back at her place. I can take you there." Steve responded to her.

"That is what they said. They told me that they were cops." She responded to him.

"Sweetie, I can show you my badge." Steve responded to her as he showed her the badge. She finally felt safe to go with him. They headed back to the house where Anna was. He walked in the house with the little girl.

"Oh my god. You found her." She said to him as she ran over to her niece to give her a hug.

Two months went by and Steve and Anna were so happy about her niece's milestones. They had managed to get her registered for school for the upcoming year. Anna had started the adoption progress for the little girl. She wanted to make sure she felt like she was safe. Steve had started his own plans for the future. He wanted to asked her to marry him. He knew what she would say. He had arranged for Danny to watched the little girl while he went out with her aunt.

"Emma, you ready to go to uncle Danny for your sleepover?" Steve said as he walked into her room.

"Yep." She responded to him as she packed the rest of her bag.

"Good." Steve said to her with a small smile. He was surprised when Anna walked into the room to say goodbye for the night. "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodnight to her and then I will go get ready." She responded to him with a smile.

"Okay." Steve said to her. They loaded up in the car and headed to Danny's house.

Later that night, Steve and Anna got engaged and were happy to celebrate with their family and friends. They were super excited for their wedding.

Three months later, Steve and Anna were married in front of their friends and family.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this last chapter. I really feel that this chapter was a little bit on the rush side. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
